McLaren Senna
}} The 2018 McLaren Senna is a mid-engined hypercar designed, developed, and manufactured by McLaren that debuted in Forza Horizon 4 and later added to Forza Motorsport 7 as the Spotlight Car for April 2019. It is named after Ayrton Senna, paying tribute and honor to his successes between the 1988 and 1993 Formula 1 seasons as part of the McLaren Formula One Team, of which he won three Driver's Championship titles, thirty-five Grand Prix race wins, and four consecutive Constructor's Championship titles under McLaren's driver line-up. Synopsis The McLaren Senna was first revealed online to the world on December 10, 2017 before being officially shown at the 2018 Geneva Motor Show. Built through McLaren's Ultimate Series, the same series that spawned the McLaren P1, Andy Palmer oversaw the Senna’s engineering and design team for its two year development. During its development, being formally known as the McLaren P15, the Senna was set with an immense mission statement of being everything that the McLaren P1 fell short of; "the purest connection yet between driver and car of any road-legal McLaren". That meant throwing out practicality - the likes of which the McLaren 720S Coupe are built for by comparison - crafting a new roll over structure that leaves only enough room for "two helmets, two driving suits and possibly a packet of sandwiches" according to Andy Palmer. The carbon fiber chassis of the Senna is derived from the 720S, but has been refined to the extent of being McLaren's strongest road car chassis. The aluminium subframe is utilized for its deformable crash structure and to carry the front suspension, whilst the rear bulkhead is mostly carbon fiber to save additional weight. Overall, the striking detail in which the Senna has been crafted stems from the car's performance target, meaning every curve and every sculpted carbon fibre piece was designed with the purpose of keeping a balance between downforce, aerodynamics, cooling, and purpose. Nothing in the design was by accident, every line passes through a functional vent, and air moves along the body with such purpose that the engine bay sits in a low pressure area to better draw out hot air. Performance Fitted with a 4.0-liter twin-turbocharged V8, the Senna puts down up to 789 bhp (588 kW) of power and 590 lb⋅ft (800 N·m) of torque through the rear wheels alone. The high power output of engine is teamed with the lightweight body - which weights 2,800 lbs (1,270 kg) giving the Senna a power-to-weight ratio of 658 bhp (491 kW) per 2,205 lb (1,000 kg) - allows it to pull away with lighting speed similar to other lightweights like the Caterham Superlight R500. The braking and downforce of the Senna play a two part act in its cornering ability; slow down too much and there won't be enough downforce to stop the rear stepping out, but go too quick and face the consequences of uneven public roads. Finding the sweet spot between going too slow to reap the benefits, and going too quick in a homologated race car on public roads, will ultimately play the biggest factor in setting fast laps in the Senna. A top speed just below 220 mph (355 km/h) along a perfect straight, makes the Senna best suited to twisting roads than high speed highways. It'll get to a high top speed very quickly from corner to corner, but breaking the 200 mph (322 km/h) mark and relentlessly beyond is best suited to other hypercars. Variants In Forza Horizon 4, there were 3 variations of the Senna, with the exception of the LEGO iteration. Alongside the regular stock Senna, there are pre-tuned Autumn and Summer editions utilised in the game's introduction sequence. The former sees a PI reduction of 2, lowering it to , with a top speed of 195.8 mph. The latter in comparison has a higher PI of , with a top speed of 206.9 mph. Appending to the mystique, these variations are not assigned to any championships/car types. These Senna's were removed from all player garages since Update 9. Statistics Trivia *It can be painted in Victory Gray, Delta Red, Kyanos Blue, Pure White, Amethyst Black or Fire Black. *It is the second McLaren model to be a cover car for the Forza series after the McLaren P1 in 2013 with Forza Motorsport 5. *It was initially leaked for Forza Motorsport 7 on April 20, 2018. *It is named the "McLaren Wellington" (MCL_Wellington_18) in the internal game files of Forza Horizon 4. *This vehicle was gifted to those that played the Forza Horizon 4 Demo prior to the game's release via a message through their Xbox account. *It is the 3rd vehicle to feature as the primary cover car in Forza Street, succeeding the Porsche 918 Spyder. **It is obtainable via the McLaren Takeover Event, where it is featured as the fifth and final weekly focus car. **Its spotlight availability was extended for an additional week to conclude the Takeover Event, after the final results of a vote that allowed players to decide the final featured McLaren, accounting for 35.9% of the total vote share. Gallery FM7_McLaren_Senna_Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7_McLaren_Senna_Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 McLaren Senna.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH4 McLaren Senna Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 McLaren Senna Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Screenshot 3.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Screenshot 12.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FS McLaren Senna Promo.jpg|''Forza Street'' FS McLaren Senna Promo2.jpg|''Forza Street'' Forzavista FM7_McLaren_Senna_Interior.jpg|Interior FM7_McLaren_Senna_Dashboard.jpg|Dashboard FH4 McLaren Senna Int.jpg|Dashboard Videos Forza Motorsport 7 - McLaren Senna - Trailer|Promotional Video References